A New Fish Bowl
by yyvonnee
Summary: This is a SYOC where you can send in your own characters and it is set in California, USA. The characters' form is inside and could you please send by review or PM only? Thank you. *SYOC CLOSED* ON HIATUS at the moment.
1. Introduction and OC Form

I own nothing. GONE belongs to Michael Grant.

A/N: Hi, people. This is another fanfiction and a new SYOC I decided to create.

I read heaps of these SYOCs and thought what will happen if I wrote one too.

* * *

So, here it is.

Somerville is the medium sized hometown that will be taking place in this story. There is an elementary school, middle school (for students 11-14) and a school similar to Coates (for the rich and troubled kids). It holds about 500 kids. There is a high school near this town.

This hometown have a large supermarket and two slightly smaller ones, a mall, the town hall, a church, two parks, food outlets and other various businesses. Beyond that is just waste land, rivers, a desert, a cave which holds a significant part in this story, farmland, forests, twin lakes and others.

* * *

Now, let's move on to the CHARACTER OC FORM!

Name:

Nickname (optional):

Age:

Birthday:

Sexuality:

Appearance:

Clothing Style:

Personality:

Short Bio:

Family History:

Relationships:

Skills:

Powers:

School:

Fears:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Other:

* * *

I hoping to begin the first chapter pretty soon once I get enough OC characters for my original story. (You can include as many characters as you want)

I also need antagonists, not just protagonists, too!

Also, do you have any ideas or suggestions how I can start this story?

Please submit by review or PM.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers who submitted an OC form; your character(s) will be included in this story. Remember, even if your creations do not appear in the first chapter, it will be introduced in the next few chapters hopefully. I've even threw in some of my own characters in here to make the story more interesting.**

 **Alice-Jane "AJ" Birch – Bambooozled**

 **Lyra Little – Booksandstories**

 **Leighton Mercer – just-add-a-dash-of-savvy**

 **Alexander – Progresive Paradox**

 **Hamish Rocker – Guest**

 **Sasha Adriana Parson – iristmr**

 **Darla Northford – MissMerwinSoren**

 **Quentin Dover – MissGleeful**

 **Raven Cross – Romeo Cipriano**

 **Kayden Steele – Romeo Cipriano**

 **Parker Steele – Romeo Cipriano**

 **David Platt – Romeo Cipriano**

 **Artemis Berry – Amethyst**

 **Talia Ashford – Amethyst**

 **Ayaka Ito – Amethyst**

 **Lexi Fox – mickeymouse1234**

 **Marilyn Atwell – Guest**

 **Mercer Wilde – Guest**

 **Jason Rider – Guest**

 **Brad Harlett – Booksandstories**

 **Amanda Autumn Tarrant – Outcast001**

 **Logan and Lucas Denver – Outcast001**

 **Erik Field – Bambooozled**

 **Autumn Chase – Yonna9queen**

 **Sara Amelia Rodriguez – So hard to chose usernames**

 **Cheyenne Garner – PepperMentShock**

 **Alexander Slater – TheVillianStratigest**

 **Jonathan Griever – Outcast001**

 **Kaitlin Burrows – Outcast001**

 **Adam Braginski – Outcast001**

 **Skyler Arale - IWriteBecauseICare**

 **Jettson Lowell - Guest**

 **Dana Matthews - Guest**

 **Ibrahim Johnson - Guest**

 **That's a total of 34 characters and I might leave the SYOC open a little longer…**

 **Anyway, that was just a character directory just in case you got lost for who is who. Let's get the story started. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to R &R! Please tell me how you think the story went and if it needs to be improved or not.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **WEDNESDAY NOVEMBER 10th**

 **PARKER STEELE HAD A HORRIBLE MORNING.** 'Horrible' by the neighbour's cat jumped the fence again. It wasn't an ordinary cat, it was a menacing and cruel one with whiskers and sharp claws that screeched at you every so often.

Poor Parker nearly gotten his finger bit off, but luckily Kayden came to his rescue. He only needed a couple of bandages with a smiley face on each of them and a little first aid. It was just as well because their mother was a surgeon and they were going to leave for school in ten minutes anyway.

Now, as Parker sat there in class thinking about his swollen finger, he suddenly realised that the teacher was missing. Missing. Gone. Where was she? He fiddled with his pen, a nervous habit, and wondered the possibilities. Hmm… Maybe she was stuck in traffic? Or perhaps, forgetting she had a class to teach? It was possible because Ms. Peach usually forgot things.

The Year Sevens' had Double Maths that morning and waiting for Ms. Peach to arrive was unspeakable. To entertain himself, Parker texted a message to his friend.

 _Hey. How r u, bro?_

Not even a second later, his friend, Eric, replied back.

 _As good as you. How's class?_

He was considering that question when a loud and gruff voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hmm… Hello, class. As I see, you are all properly dressed and shaved. Look at those cute little buttons and oh, that dress! It's so cute! Now, back onto track. Today, we will be posting conferences in the meeting room at lunchtime and it will be great for your parents to come along. This will help young people like you to get thinking about your future and your businesses. In the meantime, let's continue our work on Algebra." She turned around to write information on the blackboard.

But, Parker wasn't paying attention at all. Instead, he was looking out the window, trying to spot any birds. Parker loved birds, especially naming them. He often wished he could keep a bird in his backyard, but his parents insisted they were too 'noisy'. But still. He liked to name them as they flew past. That was where he got his nickname 'Birdie' from. Puck, Toothy, Thunder, Sky, Blue, Green, Grass and Birdy were just a few he actually named for fun. It was an irresistible habit that not even anyone could resist ever, in his opinion.

A winged dove flew past the window and a split second later, there was a CRASH! He gasped silently, unaware of the teacher's eyes on his head as he cautiously made his way towards the window. He held in his breath as he peered over the ledge and screamed in his mind. The dead dove was wedged under a fallen branch, flapping its wings helplessly. _No, it can't be! This beautiful bird I had in mind is dead!_

He turned around slowly, hoping to find bewildered and forgiving faces staring at him, but they were all clueless and puzzled. Some were trying to get a closer inspection on the supposedly dead bird Parker just saw and the rest were just _staring_ at him. Silence followed. Then, finally, the teacher spoke. "Parker Steele, please pick up your chair and get back to work."

"Yes, Ma'am," He hung his head in dismay, dragging himself back to his seat. Halfway through, there was a loud sonic boom, followed by smaller buzzing noises. A giant mist rapidly spread to the whole classroom in no time at all and several kids were coughing and spluttering absent-mindedly. The mist was so opaque that it was fogging his vision.

There was another loud BANG! And a thunderous CRASH, repeated several times.

Once the mist cleared completely, Parker blinked his eyes impatiently and looked around. Upturned desks, broken furniture, charred blackboard, shattered glass were all the things a human eye could see. And the teacher… Where was she now?

Panic rose in his chest as his eyes wandered among the littered debris. Where was the teacher? She was here a few minutes ago, but how about now? Could she be playing a trick on them? No, Ms. Peach was too strict to play any games and plus she would use her time wisely. All of these questions swirled around in Parker's mind amidst chaos and kids' chattering as if everything was normal.

He caught a wisp of conversation from two teenagers, standing by the door.

"Yes, I heard it was terrible."

"Do you think this is happening again?"

"Probably. Let's hope it's not FAYZ Generation II." The two girls burst out laughing and then started a new topic.

Parker shuffled past the two giggling girls, knowing no one will notice him because most of the kids were still in shock. He knew where he wanted to go; to his brother's class. His brother probably knew what was going on and that was the best solution, for Parker though.

He found a dead person, laying in a heap of rubbish, covered in blood and broken glass. He gently lifted an arm, then quickly dropped it, because the dead person nearly grabbed his throat, moaning. It started to inch slowly towards him as he backed away. On the way to Kayden's classroom, he came across other zombies, all trying to grasp his throat like the previous one. _What is going on here?_ He thought as he slid in through the crack of the door.

Everyone seemed just the same here as in Parker's classroom. Most of them were still in shock and doing really weird things; raising their hands and walking around the classroom like a zombie, picking their noses and trying to strangle each other and they all but a few had something in common. Glassy eyes.

He stared at them fretfully as he walked over to his brother, who was hunched over his desk with his arms over his head, careful to avoid the glass and debris in the way. It looked like he was napping. "Hey, Kay."

Kayden looked up and said, "What?" When he realised who it was, he asked in a puzzled tone, "What's wrong?"

"Something is happening." Parker glanced up at the blackboard to see what the teacher had written before he, too disappeared. "And the teachers are gone."

Kayden nodded curtly. "Maybe we should explore the entire school and then, I could snack on a few chocolate bars."

All of a sudden, everything seemed alright with his big brother here with him. "OK,"

Kayden pushed his chair back and followed his brother to the door before looking back. "Wait. I need to bring some supporters along too."

* * *

In the next class over, the same thing had happened too. Broken furniture, broken glass, bits of debris, smashed screens, upturned chairs and desks, etc.

Alice Jane Birch, commonly known as AJ to everyone else, sat there stunned. She kept blinking non-stop at the blackboard in front of her, not believing what had just happened. She didn't think to panic just yet. She had to see this for herself.

When she was feeling a little better, she turned around and faced a girl with a braid. "Hey, Sara. Did you see that?"

Nothing.

She asked again, but still no reply. _Perhaps she's still shocked. I don't blame her._ AJ wondered what to do next, but just then, a low moan echoed from outside in the hallway. Suddenly, her heart picked up speed as she processed this strange sound. It's a zombie! _I want to see one too._ She scraped her chair against the linoleum and staggered up quickly. The zombie called again, this time more insistent and louder. _It sounds so close._

A cold hand touched her shoulder and she felt like a bucket of ice drenched her. "Hello, AJ. Can I come with you?" Sharon, a black haired girl with crystal eyes, asked insecurely.

AJ considered her features impeccably. Her skin was creamy white and studs were lined along her eyebrows and both ears. Her dark hair and cold eyes matched her scary personality. She might be frightening on the outside, but on the inside she could be warm. The way that girl kept moving around and fidgeting was unnerving her. Although, somewhere, somewhere deep within her cold personality, she felt Sharon was scared at what was happening too as well as AJ herself and she didn't want anyone to feel that way.

AJ felt a shiver creep up her spine as she said, "Sure, follow me. We're going to-"

She never finished her sentence because at that moment, the low moaning continued and the door slid slowly open by itself and lying there was the most gruesome sight anyone had ever seen.

AJ and Sharon were both too silent to scream. They held their breaths as the disfigured zombie crept past them and poked its bloodied eye out of its socket and then stretched its hands out to strangle them...

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like the chapter?**

 **What really happened that caused this new Fish Bowl?**

 **Are there really zombies? And if so, what do they plan to do?**

 **Why is some of these kids not really traumatized after witnessing a sonic boom while others are?**

 **You'll find out next time! XD**

 **How can I improve on this story? If you have any ideas or suggestions, please review me.**


End file.
